Burn Up! Idol Star!
by Hikari no miko
Summary: A dying girl's wish to fulfil her dream. But circumstance is in her way! What will she do when she get's help from two shinigami but it comes with a price! Will she go for her dream and avoid death? Or will her dream be her end! --Discontinued--


Burn Up! Idol Star!!  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Full Moon. They belong to their respected owner and I am but a humble fanfic author. U_U This disclaimer will account for all following chapters.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know! But to equal the amount for this new fic I have decided to get rid of Koi Generation, The Beginning of the End and To Kiss an Angel!! They were really just not that good --;;  
  
Writing 11 fics at the same time is hard @__@ I should learn the meaning of prioritizing -___-()  
  
Anyway this story was inspired by the manga Full Moon. It's really sad and so is this fic ;__; I like dramas o_o  
  
  
  
*****  
  
*I'm in love with a boy!*  
  
*The boy of my Dreams!*  
  
*Do you still remember?*  
  
*The time we promised?*  
  
*The beginning of our love...*  
  
  
  
"Mimi stop that noise!" a shrill voice scolded.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Scowling at her daughter, with an annoyed expression, Nashiko shook her head. "What have I told you about singing? Music is so terrible..."  
  
Hugging her sheets closer, Mimi sighed while sitting in bed. "I'm sorry mother."  
  
"Jyou-sensei is here. He's coming up to check on you so be polite," her mother said, and then left her room.  
  
"Hai!" Brightening up, Mimi smiled. She liked Jyou; he was the family doctor and a really kind man.  
  
Waiting for him to arrive, she thought about why he was always coming over and how she was never allowed to leave the house.  
  
'What's my illness? That's right, something is wrong with my throat. I have throat cancer...'  
  
"Mimi-chan." Walking through the door, with his usual smile, Jyou came to her bed and asked, "How have you been doing Mimi?"  
  
"Very well! My throat hurts sometimes but..." Mimi trailed off.  
  
"Ah..." A sad expression crossing his face and he told her, "You need to have surgery. To get rid of that cancer."  
  
"I don't want it." Looking away, Mimi ignored his startled face. "If I have the operation...it means I can't sing anymore?"  
  
"Yes, your vocal cords would be removed but...if you don't have it your life will be in danger," Jyou urged, "You don't need to be afraid, a voice is not needed to--"  
  
"I'm not afraid," she interrupted him, clenching the sheets a bit tighter. "I believe death is only one chapter of life."  
  
Taken back, Jyou gaped at her. 'She speaks as if she knows a lot of life and death...'  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, he listened as she went on. "The thing I fear most is not being able to sing..."  
  
"Mimi-chan?"  
  
"I wont have the operation. I can't! I made a promise and I wont break it!" she cried, shaking her head vehemently, "I wont!"  
  
Turning to him with desperate eyes, Mimi held out a flyer and pleaded, "Jyou-sensei please help me!"  
  
"What?" Bewildered, the young physician took the paper as she shoved the flyer into his face and he read: 'DIGI Record Newcomer Artist Audition Examination!!'  
  
Arching an eyebrow, he turned to her in surprise, "You want to go to this?"  
  
"Ya! But Mother wont let me...Please help me sneak out sensei!" Mimi begged, slapping her hands together, "I really want to--"  
  
"I can't do that Mimi. It could get me fired and I can't go behind your mother like that. Please understand..." Jyou sighed, rubbing his temple.  
  
"But I want to be a singer! I made a promise to Yamato!"  
  
"I'm very sorry."  
  
To Jyou's dismay, she started to cry disheartened, 'Gomen ne Yamato...'  
  
"Mimi please don't cry!" he exclaimed in panic, "Ah! I hate when patients cry!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
~~Mimi, don't cry like that.~~  
  
~~Yama please don't go!~~  
  
~~Hey, lets make a promise. Lets fulfill our dreams before we meet again. Me as an astronaut and you as a singer.~~  
  
Smiling, a young blonde boy offered his hand and said, ~~Mimi I like you. Even though I have to leave you, I will always like you. Look at the sky with the moon and remember I will find you. Always stay the way you are and shine...~~  
  
***  
  
"Yamato..." Grabbing onto thin air, Mimi woke with a start. Gazing around her empty room dazed, she sat up and wondered, 'what it only a dream?'  
  
Scratching her head, she turned on her television but what she saw made her jump up in alarm. Almost falling out of her bed when she heard the announcer, "Only a few more hours until the auditions! Everyone stay tuned and get hyped!"  
  
"The auditions in two hours?! Noo!" Mimi shouted, dropping the remote. Jumping out of her bed, she raced to the door but when she opened it one of the maids bowed apologetically and said, "Gomen, Mimi-san but I cannot let you out. Your mother has forbid you to leave your room today."  
  
"What?" Mimi gasped in disbelief. Closing the door, she slunk to the floor almost in tears, 'Mother must know about the contest...'  
  
The image of the boy from her dream flashing across her mind, Mimi brought her knees closer, laying her head on them. 'Yamato...I wont be able to see you again...'  
  
"Damn!" a male voice startled her.  
  
"Eh?" lifting her head, Mimi gawked in shock. An arm was sticking out of her wall and more was coming! Slowly standing, she inched her way towards something to throw, when the head of a boy popped out staring right at her.  
  
"Stupid walls are too thick in this house!" he muttered, pulling out a pad of paper, "So, she's Tachikawa Mimi, age 16."  
  
'Who's he? And how'd he come through my wall?!' Mimi thought, grabbing for something. 'I'm going to be robbed!!'  
  
Completely out from the plaster now, the boy messed with his rabbit ears, while another arm started protruding from where he left. Her eyes bulging, Mimi dropped the lamp she was holding as a cute girl popped out and stood next to the strange boy.  
  
"Takeru! You're so mean! You always travel like it's only you!" the new girl cried, her cheeks flushed, "Don't be so rude!!"  
  
"Ka--Kawaii!" Rushing over to them, Mimi beamed, "You're so cute! Just like a kitty cat!"  
  
Stunned, the two of them turned to her and screamed, "Y-You can s-see us?!"  
  
"Eh? Uh, yea," Mimi nodded, "Of coarse I can, you're standing in my room."  
  
"WWWHHHAATTT?!!?" Freaking out, the girl started to shake her partner, "She can see us! Isn't she still alive?!"  
  
"I'm n-not s-sure!" the boy stuttered, in confusion, "The list says she is!!"  
  
Shaking, Mimi sank to her knees from giggling, "You two are so funny! What are you traveling comedians?"  
  
Immediately as she asked, the boy posed and started, "Combined we are the God's of Death!"  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
They swung around together forming a 'V' shape before shouting at the same time, "Strawberry Syrup Pancakes!!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!" Rolling on the ground now, Mimi had to wipe away tears of mirth. "Did you say Strawberry Syrup Pancakes? Sounds delicious!"  
  
Looking dejected Hikari frowned, "I knew this name was stupid."  
  
"Give it a chance, the boss gave it to us," Takeru said but a sweat drop was dripping down the side of his head.  
  
"Hey you guys even have cat and rabbit ears on!!" Pulling on one of Takeru's long ears, Mimi giggled and again when he jerked back in pain.  
  
"Hey those are real! They come with being God's of Death!"  
  
"God's of Death..." Mimi repeated, it all finally sinking in, "So I'm finally dead."  
  
Hikari shook her head, twitching her tail around, "No, no! You're not dead but you're going to die in one year!"  
  
Seeing the shocked and hurt expression on Mimi's face, she added guiltily, "Please don't cry..."  
  
Nodding, Takeru closed his notepad before saying, "Well actually there's a person trying to make you die sooner. We've come to make sure you don't encounter this man or woman before your time is really up."  
  
His eyes closed, Takeru was about to go on when Hikari's shriek stopped him, "Takeru! She disappeared!"  
  
"What?!" Catching sight of Mimi's hair, as she jumped out the window, he cursed, "Damnit she's getting away!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'It hurts...' Clutching her chest as she stumbled her way down the street, Mimi looked apologetic. "Gomen, God of Death animals but if I only have one more year to live...I have to catch my dream now while I still have the chance."  
  
Hailing a taxi, Mimi hopped in, checking the time. 'Only thirty minutes left...' Touching the drivers shoulder, she shouted directions, "To DIGI Records, now!"  
  
"Not so fast girlie," the driver grunted in response.  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Turning around, instead of the taxi driver, Takeru glared at her, "You're not supposed to run away!"  
  
"Ahh!" Speeding out of the car, Mimi sprinted down the rest of the street, 'No! How will I make it there in fifteen minutes?!'  
  
  
  
"How annoying!" Floating around, in search of Mimi, Hikari scowled. "And we're the ones trying to help her!"  
  
  
  
Ten minutes of running having winded her, Mimi staggered down the busy side walk, ignoring the people who stared. 'I'll never make it...my chest hurts already...in this condition...Ack! Such cute dolls!!"  
  
Spotting two adorable bunny and cat dolls, next to a trash bin, Mimi followed them into an alley as they floated in front of her. 'I wonder why someone threw them out? So kawaii!'  
  
When she reached them, Mimi's fingers were inches away when a there was a loud explosion and glittery dust flew everywhere and two voices were heard, "We got you now!"  
  
"Ahh!" the startled girl yelped, as each one of the shinigami hung onto to one of her arms. "We're going back to your house! It's dangerous outside!"  
  
Shaking her head, Mimi struggled to get free, "N-No!! I have to get to the audition! I have to become a singer!"  
  
Giving her a funny look, Takeru wondered why she wanted to go so badly, "With your disease you can't even sing loudly. Why do you want to audition so much?"  
  
Her struggle becoming weaker, Mimi soon stopped, her eyes downcast. "I promise I'll be quiet and listen to you...so please...please help me."  
  
Gazing at her for a few moments, Takeru nodded his head and said, "I understand."  
  
"You what?!" Gaping at him with wide eyes, Hikari couldn't believe it. "We can't let her go! Takeru what are you thinking?!"  
  
Ignoring her, Takeru looked only at Mimi and asked, "But are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"Hai," Mimi answered, determination shining in her eyes, "I'm really want to!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
::SNAP!!::  
  
  
  
Mimi opened her eyes but instead of the alley they were just in, the three of them were standing outside of DIGI Records, "We're here."  
  
"Oh my god..." Staring up at the huge building in front of her, Mimi couldn't believe her sight. Was she really there? Turning around she smiled at a smug looking Takeru and an annoyed Hikari. "You really are God's of Death aren't you?"  
  
"Didn't we already say that?"  
  
Picking at her clothes and hair, Mimi decided to ask another favor, "If you have magical powers can you change my appearance? I don't want to be recognized."  
  
"Well..." he thought.  
  
"Takeru! This is going to far!" Hikari protested, shaking her fists, "We can't do this!"  
  
Shooting her a dirty look, Takeru shushed her. "I suppose so...but when you're in this form, you're condition in your body will worsen."  
  
"I don't care." Mimi answered, her hands clenched, "I have to do this."  
  
Watching the boy snap his fingers once more, she was surprised to see a little silver flask floating in front of her, "Aw...?"  
  
"Drink it," she heard him say.  
  
Taking the bottle, her shaking hands, Mimi did what she was told. She could feel the hot liquid go down her throat and she felt her body becoming very warm.  
  
"Takeru she's glowing..." Hikari watched amazed, as a faint green light appeared around the other girl's body. "She'll be alright...Hikari you talk too much. Trust me for once."  
  
"Trust you?" Turning to him with a disbelieving look Hikari mumbled, "You have something under your sleeve..."  
  
A few seconds later, the heat from her body slowly faded and Mimi opened her eyes. Her first reaction was to touch her hair.  
  
Bringing one of the long locks to her face, her eyes grew wide as she saw the color. It was a bright pastel pink, with strips of red. Feeling something else, she pulled it off to find a little gold star and whispered in awe, "Sugoi..."  
  
Smirking at her, Takeru nodded in agreement, "Not too shabby eh? So are you ready?"  
  
"Hai. I think I am..." the girl murmured, looking back to the huge records studio.  
  
"Good." His smile disappearing, a darker aura surrounded him and in a deep voice called, "Tachikawa Mimi."  
  
"Hmm?" Spinning to face him, she almost screamed when she saw the shadow of faint black wings, protruding from Takeru's back. "God of Death?!"  
  
Realizing it was her cue, Hikari also started to give off a faint dark light and soon had two wings on her back.  
  
Watching them, Mimi didn't know what to do besides stumble back in terror, as they began to speak together.  
  
"We the Shinagami's Takeru and Hikari have a proposition for you. In trade of your soul in one year...we will help you achieve your dream with the little time you have left."  
  
Speechless, Mimi fell to the ground as she felt her body tell her it was true. Only one more year...  
  
"Do we have a deal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? Strange ne? ^^; If you want more please review!!  
  
  
  
Join the mailing list: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/Fairytale_Hikari  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
